


Someone I Know

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Kanna and Pakku refamiliarize themselves with each other’s bodies.





	Someone I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’ nor am I profiting from this.

Kanna runs her nails over the thin white hair covering his chest. War hasn’t been polite to his body. His scars are something she can’t heal, something he won’t allow her to heal. 

Pakku allows her pettings in exchange for his own game. 

He dips his fingers into the deep stretch marks and wrinkles lining her breasts. 

Her nipples are no longer chew toys for a babe. Her breasts no longer ache as the milk dries. Her body no longer bleeds. 

Her body is better than what she shared with him the first time. 

Her fingers catch on a fresh wound. 

“Where did this come from?”

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sick and sleepy, but I managed to accomplish my daily writing goal!


End file.
